joseidanshifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1: The Cute Voice
Chapter 1: The Cute Voice is the first chapter of the manga Josei Danshi. It has 29 pages, two of which are in full color. The second page describes the manga as "A love comedy about a male vocalist with a female voice." Description The chapter starts with narration from Shibata Ken. He tells of a vocalist with an angelic voice that has a secret that can not be revealed. Images of Sora playing a live concert are shown. Aozora Ageha sits at her computer listening to a song on the site Nipo Nipo Douga (a parody of Nico Nico Douga, which is a popular video streaming site in Japan). As she listens she exclaims that she has finally found the cute voice that she had been searching for. The next day as Ageha gets out of the pool at gym class in her school four male students watch her in awe. Ageha then joins her friends Hanaoka Kotori and Takai Tsubasa. The four boys talk about how they wish they could date one of the girls, but one of them tells the rest that Ageha, Kotori, and Tsubasa are all "notorious man-haters". The boys then talk about the girls one at a time. They describe Ageha as the greatest beauty of the school, being not only pretty but gifted as well. Kotori is described as being short with glasses and large breasts, and a diligent committee chairman. They also say that she has a very large and organized fanbase. Tsubasa is described as "boyish, quiet, tall, stylish, and mysterious." They say that she has both fanboys and fangirls, and many of each. After that a few girls notice that the boys are staring and call the teacher who chases them away. Ageha, Kotori, and Tsubasa are all getting changed in the gym locker room. Ageha tells the two about the voice that she listened to the previous night and says that she sent the uploader of the video a message asking if she would like to join her band. Kotori and Tsubasa worry that it may be hard to find the girl who sang the song, but Ageha says that she will stop at nothing to find her. The other two agree that they will not give up on their band. Later at music class the teacher announces that they are having a singing test. She calls Shibata Ken to sing and other students begin making fun of him at the mention. As he nervously walks to the front of the room other students call out rude things to him, worsening his fear. When the teacher says that she will start Ken jumps out the window in fear, even though the room is on the second floor. In the commotion Ageha decides to check and see if the vocalist she found has replied to her message only to discover that the video was taken down by the uploader. As Ageha walks down the hallway three boys approach her and try to befriend her. Ageha, reacting to her hatred/fear of men, runs away from the boys. She then continues walking down the hallway only to hear the voice that she had heard on the video the night before coming from the nurse's office. She charges in to the room to find the person singing. She says how amazing she thinks the voice is, but the person hides under the blankets on one of the cots. Ageha asks the person to join her band, but the person refuses. She then pulls the blankets off of the person, revealing that the vocalist is in fact Shibata Ken, which surprises her because the voice sounded so feminine. When Ken tries to push Ageha away from him he accidentily touches her breasts, causing her to scream. Characters The characters that appear in this chapter are... *Aozora Ageha *Hanaoka Kotori *Takai Tsubasa *Shibata Ken *Unnamed Music Teacher *Unnamed Male Students *Unnamed Female Students *Unnamed Gym Teacher Category:Chapters